


After Vormir

by frizz22



Category: Endgame - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Because I'm in denial, F/M, Gen, Infinity Stones, Romanrogers - Freeform, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frizz22/pseuds/frizz22
Summary: Endgame Canon Divergence because I’m in denial. SPOILERS‘Swallowing, Clint slowly sat up and reached for his wrist to leave, though half of him hoped for something hostile to be there and stop him. Just so he could rage and scream and fight and kill, try and lift this crushing weight that was settling so heavily in his chest.Turning slowly, he assessed the area, expecting some kind of alien. What he didn’t expect was to see Natasha.’





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure there are lots of fics coming out after Endgame, I hope you enjoy this one.

Clint woke up in a shallow lake of water, chest heaving and tears escaping from the corners of his eyes. He didn’t move at first, letting the water dull what senses it could—maybe if he laid there long enough it would dull everything else—like the pain radiating through him. 

He couldn’t have lost Nat. Not after they’d finally reunited, when she’d pulled him from the darkest place he’d ever been. Not when he’d lost every other person he loved. 

Nat was his rock. They’d known each other for the better part of their lives. Besides the bond they’d forged through work, the implicit trust he’d earned over years of constantly depending on one another and saving each other’s skin… she was his best friend. The best man at his wedding, the godmother to his children, hell, one of his kids was named after her. 

She was the only one who could convince him that hiding the trauma from Laura wasn’t the way to go; it didn’t protect anyone and only did further damage. She was the one who patched him up after missions, his sparring partner, she was, she was gone. And he’d allowed her to trade herself for the small stone clenched tightly in his right hand. 

It should have been him. 

If there had been time, Nat would likely have made the argument that it had to be her…. Beyond the fact that his family was waiting, she’d have talked about the red in her ledger, needing to wipe it out. 

Clint tried to tell her on countless occasions that the universe didn’t keep score like that. It wasn’t a bank account; she didn’t have to dig herself out of debt. A debt that wasn’t even truly hers to begin with; she’d been stolen as a child, turned into a weapon and used by those who wished harm. Whatever harm she’d caused couldn’t be laid at her feet—though that’s where she put it… there or on her shoulders. 

They used to have heated arguments about it, when something on a mission would trigger a painful memory for her, when a civilian somehow got caught in the crossfire despite their best efforts… Nat would shoulder the responsibility of it. She refused to hear otherwise, refused to accept that her ledger was clear or at least balanced by all of the good she’d done. 

He suspected Natasha would never truly see her ledger as clear, as if saving the world three times over in recent years didn’t overshadow her past. Always thinking she needed to do more. 

But Nat was better than him. When the world took everything from her, she’d turned around and fought back, worked to make it better, worked to be better. Put him in the same situation and he’d lashed out; killed. So many innocents had died, his family included, so why had countless horrible people survived the snap? Clint had gone to rectify what he’d considered a wrong, Nat had brought him back, given him hope. 

And then she’d given her life. 

An angry part of Clint couldn’t help but think that she hadn’t been entirely selfless in this final act. For as long as they’d known each other, no matter what they went through, she’d always thought she’d owed him. For not killing her that first time. 

And this angry part of him wanted to scream at her for dying. Because surely she’d sacrificed herself to erase the debt she thought existed between them. She’d died because she couldn’t let him save her again. He hated her then, for the tiniest split second, for ever thinking she had to repay him, for thinking this had been the way to do it. 

He knew it wasn’t fair, this anger. He knew Nat was a hero in the truest sense. She’d sacrificed herself for him, his family, the others on the team who’d become the extended family she’d been denied as a child, for countless other families in the world… hell, the universe. 

Clint knew she’d saved them all. And it infuriated him. Because she’d left him. Left him alone to navigate this world without her, without his best friend and partner and he wasn’t sure he could forgive her that. 

But that was something he could come to terms with later, first, first he’d find Nebula. And ask the blue bitch why she’d never mentioned what they’d have to give up to acquire the stone. Surely, surely, she’d known one of them would have to die. If he’d known… he’d never have let Natasha come. 

A muffled splash broke into his spiraling thoughts. Carefully, Clint cracked open an eye, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He should have left already, gone back to the future and not wasted another second on this damned planet. Shouldn’t have risked the stone by staying, the stone that was bought with the highest of prices. Shouldn’t have risked making Natasha’s sacrifice be for nothing. 

Swallowing, Clint slowly sat up and reached for his wrist to leave, though half of him hoped for something hostile to be there and stop him. Just so he could rage and scream and fight and kill, try and lift this crushing weight that was settling so heavily in his chest. 

Turning slowly, he assessed the area, expecting some kind of alien. What he didn’t expect was to see Natasha.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn’t expect to see her laying in the water several yards from him. Her body not the small broken thing he’d last seen at the bottom of a cliff. Had, had the planet delivered her body to him so he could bring it back? Give Nat the funeral she deserved? 

Barely breathing, Clint scrabbled over to her. “Nat?!” He murmured patting her cheek with one hand while the other fumbled for a pulse, unable to help himself. “Natasha!” He urged, abandoning his attempt at locating a pulse and shaking her shoulders. 

“Ow.” She groaned, shifting slightly in the water before cracking open an eye. 

Clint huffed in disbelief and tears poured down his cheeks even faster as he yanked her up into a tight hug. “God, Nat, I… oh Nat.” He mumbled, pressing his face against her neck as he clung to her. 

Moaning, Nat pushed him away and pressed a hand to her ribs. “I don’t, I don’t understand.” She shook her head, baffled. “The stone? Was it never here?” He opened is hand and the little gem gleamed at them from his palm. Nat ran a hand over her face, “but why—” 

“Don’t question it,” he interrupted, tucking the stone away and framing his best friend’s face, tracing her jaw and tugging on the end of her braid before pulling her into another hug. “Lets just get out of here before the universe changes its mind.” 

Standing, Clint pulled Nat up as well. Carefully wrapping an arm around her waist, Clint moved to hit the button on his wrist device when Red Skull appeared. Snatching Nat’s gun before she could react, Clint pointed the weapon at the being. “Back away, _you’re not taking her._ I’m not losing her again. If you have to have someone, take me.” 

“No,” Nat snapped, already trying to shield him, though they just ended up jockeying one another. 

The Red Skull merely eyed them curiously. “I’ve never seen this,” he informed them, drifting closer despite the gun. “The stone, the stone gave her back. I’d heard of it in legends, but never thought to experience it myself.” 

In no mood to chat, Clint shuffled back, trying to keep himself between the Red Skull and Nat. “Just press the button Nat, I’ll be right behind you.” 

She chuckled humorlessly, “not a chance, stupid. Either you leave here or neither of us do.” She reached for his button, trying to send him back herself. 

“No need for such dramatics,” Red Skull interrupted as he started to circle them. “You paid the price for the stone, you earned it. The planet will not take it back simply because it gave her back. A sacrifice was made, but—” 

Nat frowned, “what? Was I not _‘good’_ enough for the planet? For the stone? Spat me back out? Too much red in my—” 

Rounding on her, Clint scowled. “Shut the hell up about that damned ledger. You and I both know you balanced it long ago. If the stone required a ‘good’ soul than you’re the best of the two of us.” 

Red Skull cut into their bickering, “you’ve bypassed the laws of the stone. It required one of you to sacrifice the person you loved most to obtain it. **Not** for one of you to sacrifice yourself to protect the one you love most.” He eyed them, “you broke the laws, and yet, the stone rewarded you for it. It must have found you worthy.” 

The comment had Nat’s mouth snapping shut in surprise. “Worthy…” she breathed in disbelief. 

Clint smiled affectionately at her. “What did I say?” He murmured, with a slightly teasing ‘I-told-you-so’ tone. Before she could argue, before Red Skull or the stone or the planet or whatever had spared his best friend changed its mind, Clint gripped Nat’s hand tightly. “Let’s go home.” 

Still struck silent, Nat gave him a half smile and nodded. And together they hit the devices on their wrists and were whisked away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Blinking, Nat regained her bearings. They were back at Avengers Headquarters and everyone else was reappearing around them too, each slightly disoriented but looking triumphant. 

“Did, did it really work?” Scott asked, looking at each of them. 

Each of them nodded hesitantly in turn before incredulous huffs and nervous laughs escaped them as they realized they’d actually pulled it off. Suddenly, they were coming together in the middle, going around the circle and hugging, clapping shoulders, kissing cheeks. They’d done it. 

It was only when Thor hugged her a little too enthusiastically that Nat growled, pulled away and instinctively wrapped an arm around her ribs. 

“Were you hurt?” Thor asked, brow furrowed and eyes filled with concern. Unsure how to explain what happened, Nat just shrugged, they got hurt on missions all the time, no need to dig deeper. Clint, however, couldn’t let it pass. 

“She died.” 

The entire room went silent, faces sobering and then scrunching with confusion. Stark was the first to break the silence, to no one’s surprise. “But she’s standing right here, Barton. What are you talking about?” 

Waving a hand, Nat shook her head. “I’m hurt because Clint shot an explosive arrow at me. Not—” 

“ _You shot and killed her with an arrow?!_ ” Bruce exclaimed, looking between them in shock. 

An offended look crossed Clint’s face, “of course I didn’t kill her! And I didn’t shoot **at** you, just **next** to you.” He clarified, gesturing with his hands. 

“But why shoot in the first place…” 

“Now I’m confused…” 

Voices overlapped one another, and Nat couldn’t help but notice Steve had been silent the whole time, watching her intently. “If you died, how are you here?” He interrupted softly, and everyone fell quiet once more. 

A small smirk tugged at the corner of her lips, “I walked it off.” She told him, echoing the orders Steve had given them when Sokovia was floating miles above the ground. The group just stared at her in wonder, until she had to duck her head and she walked off the platform, a slight limp in her stride. 

“You can’t just leave it at that!” Rocket called after her indignantly. 

Rolling her neck, Nat didn’t turn but kept heading for the Medbay just down the hall. “Clint is the one who wanted you all to know so badly, he can tell you.” Her disinterest in sharing her death didn’t dissuade the others, though. They all filed into the room after her, crowding around. 

Bruce tried to tend to her injuries, but in Hulk form he had to turn the duties over to Steve and Rhodey as he stood in the back talking about x-rays and MRI’s as her military men helped her with the time travel suit, and grabbed bandages and topical anesthetics to patch her up. 

Rocket, Thor and Scott sprawled onto the free beds, listening closely and waiting for an explanation for her death. Nebula hovered awkwardly off to the side, looking like she’d been ushered in here with the others and would rather be anywhere else. Clint leaned against the door though, keeping them all trapped inside, just watching them all, eyes flicking to Nebula frequently as Tony complained about how everyone knew how he almost died, repeatedly, he might add. And it was no secret about Steve being turned into a ‘Capsicle’ either, or Rhodey’s close call when Vision shot him from the sky. So, it certainly wasn’t fair for her to hold back on them. 

As the conversations washed over her, Nat couldn’t help but think this was what she’d died for. This family that knew nothing of personal space or how to let things lie. This family that had to share pretty much everything with each other because secrets had torn them apart in the past. This family she never could have dreamed of having or dreamed of deserving. It’d been worth it, her death, or it would’ve been had she not come back. And she hadn’t expected to live, why would she? 

But she’d believed in them. That they’d all get their jobs done and pull off this crazy plan they’d concocted when Scott walked through their door. Believed they’d bring everyone back; Nick, Maria, Bucky, Sam, Wanda and all the others. She’d believed in them and that made it a fraction easier to launch herself off that cliff. 

She’d told Clint the truth, she hadn’t wanted to die. Not when they were so close to fixing everything, to hitting the undo button. But if it’d been between her and half the universe, there wasn’t a question. And if it was between her and Clint…. Well, if possible, that’d been even less of a question. 

There’d been no way in hell she was going to let Clint sacrifice himself. 

No way she was going to have failed him and let him spiral and do so much in the wake of the loss of his family only to let the Bartons feel the same grief when they returned and found him dead and gone. No, they deserved to be whole. And she refused to tell Laura and the kids that daddy could have come home, but instead they got her. A poor consolation prize. 

The decision to launch herself off the cliff was clinical, easy, relatively speaking. Doing it… well, Clint had made it easier for her to do it, if only by being an idiot. A race to the literal bottom. She huffed out loud at the thought and everyone turned to her, waiting. 

“I’m not sharing.” She told them dryly, arching a brow. The group then turned expectantly to Clint who sighed and ran a hand over his face before glowering at her. “You’re the one who had to tell them I died; you can tell them how.” She repeated in response to his glare. 

Slowly, Clint explained what happened once they arrived on Vormir. How they’d had to decide who would die in exchange for the stone; how they fought verbally and physically over who would shoulder the responsibility; how she’d sacrificed herself to save them all. 

Steve unconsciously inched closer and closer to her as Clint spoke, until he was holding her hand, squeezing tightly when Clint described how she’d fallen away, how he’d seen her broken at the bottom of the cliff. Nat stroked her thumb over the back of his hand, trying to comfort him, but when Steve looked at her there were tears in his eyes. 

Without breaking eye contact, Steve asked what they were all likely thinking. “How are you alive?” His tone was tender, and he’d pressed even closer, his hip resting against her knee though Nat doubted he was aware of what he was doing. 

Thankfully, Clint answered, telling them how she’d come back, what the Red Skull had said, that she’d been worthy. Nat ground her teeth a little at that, but the group nodded and murmured in consent, glancing or outright staring at her with awe. 

Before any of them could get gooey, though, Clint rounded on Nebula. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell us what had to be done to get the stone?” Voice hard and eyes steely, Clint shoved off the door and advanced on the blue woman. 

Stunned at being addressed, Nebula’s eyes flickered to the rest of them in confusion. “What?” 

“You heard him.” Nat said, tone no softer than Clint's. “You knew the price, had to, _why didn’t you warn us_.” She bit out each word clearly, not having much patience for Nebula when her actions almost cost her Clint. 

Everyone turned to her now, and Nebula pressed against the counter behind her as though trying to escape. “I don’t know what you're talking—” 

Thor stood and towered over her, some of the old god of thunder peeking through, “you do. I almost lost someone else because you failed to mention this crucial detail. I can’t lose anyone else. Why did you withhold this?” 

A smile tugged at Nat’s lips at the statement, she and Thor had never been the closest, his frequent intergalactic travels made it difficult. But she was glad to know he saw her just as much a part of his family as she saw him as a part of hers. 

Nebula edged away from him warily, “I didn’t withhold—” she turned then, making for the door, but Bruce blocked it now where Clint had before. 

Tony exhaled loudly then, drawing their attention. “You’re not Nebula.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did no one ask fake Nebula about this?! She was the one to give them all the info on this stone. Sorry, it's a plot hole and it bothered me that Clint never confronted her about it.


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re not Nebula.” He muttered, stepping closer, eyes narrowed in suspicion and examination. 

“Of course, I am!” She exclaimed, though her eyes were a little wild. “Who else—” 

Shaking his head, Tony circled her. “No, I spent over three weeks on a dead-in-the-water spaceship with Nebula. I helped her repair some of the damage Thanos inflicted. You have the bronze head plate, but not the one on your arm. In fact, that’s not the arm we rebuilt together at all. We played a game, what was it?” He demanded. Nebula just gaped at him. “It was paper football, _you won_.” Tony looked at her sadly and Nebula looked dazed at the words. 

“I won?” She whispered. 

Before Tony could say anything else, Rocket shot up from where he’d been sitting then. “It’s past Nebula,” he concluded, stunned. “From before we encountered her and defeated Ronan.” 

Shock rippled through them all, but none more so than Nebula. “You, you defeat Ronan?” She breathed in disbelief. 

“We defeated Thanos. Chopped off his head.” Thor muttered, “too late, but he is dead.” 

Nat leveraged off the table, despite Steve’s quiet protest. “If you’re here, where is _our_ Nebula?” 

Shaking her head, Nebula pressed against the wall behind her hard, as if hoping it would swallow her up. 

Just then, Tony sat abruptly, knocking some instruments to the floor on accident and drawing their attention. “I knew.” He whispered. 

A chorus of “what’s?” went up and Tony covered his mouth and shook his head. 

“I knew. I knew there was a price. For the soul stone. I—” He looked at them all wretchedly, “when we were trying to calm Quill down, when the bug lady said he was grieving…. You said,” Tony turned to Nebula and then blinked and shook his head. “Our Nebula, she said Thanos went with Gamora to get the stone but returned without her.” A horrified expression crossed his face and Tony stood again and started to pace. “I am so sorry. I should have remembered, I should have warned you.” 

Nat smiled at him softly, how was it that he always managed to find a way to shoulder the blame himself? “What would that have accomplished? You remembering? We’d be a stone short if we’d known.” In her anger at the situation, Nat hadn’t realized what knowing about the sacrifice would have changed. 

Everyone looked at her speechless. 

Chuckling slightly, and then wincing at the movement, Nat let her eyes sweep over them. “I was just as angry at Nebula as the rest of you, but think about it. If we’d known, what would we have done?” 

“We’d have figured something out,” Steve murmured, hand still holding hers. 

Shaking her head, Nat turned her gaze to him and smiled sympathetically. “Because not trading lives worked out so well for us the last time.” It was a low blow, but one that needed to be dealt. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter now. It worked out somehow, I’m not dead.” She shifted her attention back to Nebula then. “But we do need answers.” 

Nebula clenched her hands into fists, “I’ve already failed my mission; I won’t tell you anything else.” Her expression hardened and she straightened up as if preparing to fight. 

Hopping off the bed he was standing on, Rocket approached Nebula. “Oh, I think we can come up with ways to make you talk. And I always have use for mechanical body parts…” Something dangerous gleamed in his eye and Nat knew he was thinking about Groot, the talking tree who’d perished in the snap. 

The others seemed a little uneasy with Rocket’s suggestion, but Nat was the first to step forward. “No.” Her tone brokered no argument; she knew what it was like to not only inflict but also withstand torment and torture—she refused to revert back, in any way, to the monster the Red Room had tried to make her. “Put her in a holding cell, I’ll be there in a moment. **No one else goes near or touches her**.” Nat turned to each of the men in the room in turn, daring them to defy her. 

Clint and Steve simply moved forward and bracketed Nebula to escort her to a more secure room should she attempt to escape. Rocket turned to her, “look, I know you have a soft spot for—” 

She turned and glared at him, “don’t you have lives to save? There’s no time to waste, you, Stark and Banner need to start working with the stones, see if you can recreate the gauntlet.” The trio backed away from her intensity and nodded and left. “Stark,” she called after him and he stopped in the door. “Stop blaming yourself for everything. After what happened, after weeks on a spaceship with no chance of survival… who would’ve remembered that small of a detail?” Tony gifted her with a small smile before he spun on his heel to follow the other two. 

Sighing, Nat leaned back against the exam table and pinched the bridge of her nose. Rhodey touched her shoulder, “you okay?” His forehead was creased with concern. 

Nodding, Nat gave him a tired smile. “Would you three mind starting some dinner? I think everyone could use some food after the day we’ve had.” 

Scott smiled, “oh, I can try, but Cassie always said my cooking was passable at best.” 

Clapping Scott on the back, Thor smiled. “I’ve never cooked either! This will be a learning experience.” He propelled Scott out of the room, looking happier than Nat had seen him in ages. 

“I’ll go make sure they don’t burn down the compound.” Rhodey chuckled, squeezing her shoulder before following the other two. 

Nat rolled her neck again before pushing off the exam table and making for the holding cell. There’d been arguments about the need for a holding cell at the compound. But in the end, they’d included them, the cell was comfortable, humane and could house probably Thanos himself without the stones. The reasoning being if they encountered more powerful beings that could not be contained in a standard cell, they could at least be temporarily held at the Avengers compound. 

When she reached the cell, Clint and Steve were standing guard, talking in hushed tones. They broke off their conversation as she neared and smiled at her oddly. “Boys,” she greeted, arching a brow. 

“We’ll both be out here the whole time.” Steve informed her, clasping his hands in front of him. Clint nodded curtly in agreement. 

Rolling her eyes, Nat pushed past them and placed her hand on the scanner to admit herself into the room. “You don’t need to; we’re just going to have a little chat. Girl talk over shared experiences.” Despite her assurances, Nat knew neither one of them would budge until she’d exited the cell—the thought warmed her. She spun and pushed through the door before closing it securely behind her. Nebula eyed her warily from where she was pressed into the corner of the room. 

“I won’t talk.” Nebula spat defiantly, tipping her chin up, though Nat could see the fear in her eyes. 

Slowly taking a seat, a hand pressed to her aching ribs, Nat inclined her head. “Then you can listen.” Studying the woman in the corner, Nat started to talk, her tone neutral. “You told me once, that growing up when you lost a fight, Thanos would replace a piece of you with metal and gears.” 

Nebula blinked, clearly shocked her future self felt comfortable enough with her to share this deeply personal information. 

Nat exhaled slowly, “when **I** was growing up, if you lost a fight in the Red Room, there was a 50-50 chance you’d die. Your opponent waiting for the instructors to give that dreaded signal that you’d been disappointing enough, failed enough to no longer be of use to them. You waited for them to signal your death. We were disposable. _I was_. And for a very long time, I believed that. Believed I wasn’t good for anything and the only way to keep from being disposed of was to do what I was told and to do it better than anyone. Then Clint found me.” She glanced towards the glass where she knew he was watching closely, and the corners of her mouth twitched upwards a tiny bit. “He thought differently, saw something more. Helped me realize I was more too, that I wasn’t disposable.” 

While she’d talked, Nebula had carefully moved away from the wall and come to sit across from her at the table in the room. 

“Thanos thinks you’re disposable. Though he hasn’t killed you yet, he will, when it benefits him.” Nat’s heart clenched when Nebula looked away and flinched at the comment. Though it was difficult to hear, it was a cruel truth that Nebula had likely been aware of for most her life. “Do you want to know how he got the soul stone? How we knew you were an imposter?” 

Nebula jerked her head and shrugged a shoulder, as if trying to communicate she didn’t care either way. But Nat could tell from the subtle way Nebula leaned forward that she was desperate to hear. 

Resting her arms on the table, Nat leaned in as well, just a bit, to make the conversation seem more intimate, more personal; make it easier to forget they were having it inside a holding cell. “You’re aware now what he had to trade… the life of the person he loved most. Why do you think future Gamora isn’t here with us? Why do you think she isn’t the one telling you all this, trying to convince you that you both turned on Thanos?” 

Suddenly, Nebula shoved away from the table, her chair clattering to the floor and Nat held up a hand to the glass to keep her boys from barging in. “ **LIAR**!” Nebula bellowed, pacing the room, hands running over her head and face in distress. 

“I wouldn’t lie to you about your sister, Nebula.” Nat replied calmly, eyes following the woman as she prowled the small space. “I know this is difficult to accept. But you and I, _future you_ , we’re friends. We have similar pasts; in case you hadn’t noticed. We both had someone see there was more to us, Clint in my case, Gamora in yours. We’re a lot alike, Nebula. You’re my friend and I don’t lie to my friends…” She trailed off, waiting for Nebula to process everything she’d said. 

Chest heaving, Nebula turned back to her and Nat knew in that moment, from the look in Nebula’s eyes, that she’d gotten through to her. “Thanos wanted me to sabotage your machine.” Nebula blurted and then sat, unsure how to process her sudden betrayal of the man who’d forced her to call him father. 

Tentatively, Nat probed the topic further. “Sabotage it how?” 

“Rewire it, to bring him here, to this time period. We saw his death in the memory files of future me.” Her brow furrowed at the absurdity of the situation. Shaking her head, Nebula continued, talking faster—as though now that she’d decided to turn she had to get it all out before she changed her mind. “Thanos realized that, though he’d been successful, that you people would never rest, would never stop trying to change what he’d done. And since you were acquiring the stones, well, he formed a new plan.” 

Careful to keep her expression blank except the raise of an eyebrow, Nat clasped her hands together. “And what is this new plan?” 

A shudder ran through Nebula. “To not just wipe out half the life in the universe, but **all** of it. Once that was done, Thanos would recreate the universe to his liking.” 

Nat couldn’t control her face this time, despite all her training. “An, an extinction event.” She murmured, eyes widening. “Alright, well, we don’t have to worry about that, we have the stones, he can’t...” Nat paused and then swore, startling Nebula. “Thank you for your help, I’ll be back.” She rushed from the room without another word, panic roiling inside her. 

The expressions on Clint and Steve’s faces when she exited the room told her they’d had the same thoughts. 

“The plan was to always return the stones to their original timelines moments after we took them. But if we do that now…” Steve ran a hand through his hair agitatedly. 

Clint shook his head, “we **can’t** do that now. Thanos knows about the future, has already changed his plans. If we take the stones back now and he gets them…” 

“Past us will still lose the fight and Thanos will still snap his fingers. Only, only this time…” Nat swallowed, “this time he’ll wipe out everyone and there won’t be any of us left to fix it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy!

The three of them careened through the compound, crashing into the kitchen where everyone had gathered to eat; Rhodey somehow corralling Thor and Scott and cooking something edible. Everyone’s heads snapped to them as they entered, confused by their behavior. 

“We can’t return the stones.” Steve informed them gravely, each of them taking a seat. 

Rocket’s ears flickered, “what are you talking about?” He gestured with a fork, eyeballing each of them. 

Rubbing the back of her neck, Nat shared with them what Nebula had said, her mission. To bring Thanos of the past here, so he could take the stones and recreate the universe from scratch. “If we take the stones back now…” She shrugged slightly, and looked around the table, every face lowered in thought and concern. 

“We’d never get this chance to fix it,” Tony finished, slumping back in his chair and tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling. “So now what? We bring everyone back, but then… do we keep the stones?” 

Bruce shook his head. “We can’t. The rules of time travel—” 

“Make no sense!” Scott groaned, dropping his head into his hands. “If they followed the laws established in _Back to the Future_ it would at least be logical.” 

Everyone turned to look at him. 

A bark of laughter escaped Clint. “You shrink _and_ turn into a giant. He,” he pointed to Thor, “is a God who controls lightning and flies. Nat died and came back to life. Banner is, is professor Hulk or something, **he’s a raccoon!** ” Clint’s voice rose slightly with incredulity as he moved around the table pointing to individual members of their somewhat motley crew. “And it’s the time travel rules that don’t seem logical to you?” 

Shrugging his shoulders, Scott mumbled under his breath and it cut the tension, rumbles of laughter moving through the group. 

Ever the voice of reason, Rhodey spoke up. “We don’t have to figure it out tonight. We have the stones and a time machine, there’s no way for Thanos to get to us just yet. Can, can we just eat?” He asked tiredly, gesturing to the mounds of food on the table. “Just eat and celebrate our win, which is pretty big if I say so myself, and think on it more tomorrow? When we’re fed, rested and not coming back from the dead?” 

Nat glared at him at the last comment and kicked at him under the table, and Rhodey smirked at her. 

“No, Rhodey’s right.” Steve cut in, starting to pile food onto his plate. “We’re not going to solve anything tonight. Let’s dig in, enjoy the food Thor, Scott and Rhodey made for us and then get some rest. Attack this in the morning with some fresh eyes.” 

Murmurs of agreement went around the table and Nat and Clint grabbed their own plates. The meal was the happiest Nat had had in a long time. The table was wonderfully crowded—it’d been just her at the compound with a few stragglers every now and then for far too long. Just the other week she’d been trying not to cry into a peanut butter sandwich… and now? 

Now she had her family back. Well, most of it. But soon they’d have everyone else back as well and everything from the past five years would be worth it. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

They were all leaving the table, Tony taking food to Nebula while the rest headed for bed, when Steve caught her arm. “Can I have a second?” He asked softly, hand already sliding down her arm, cupping her elbow before dropping away completely. 

Nodding, Nat waited a few moments to let the others get ahead and then started her way down the hall to the sleeping corridors. “What do you need?” She glanced at Steve as he fell into step beside her. 

“Are you alright?” 

She couldn’t hold back the scoff. “Of course.” 

Stopping her once more, Steve gave her an exasperated smile. “Tasha, you planned on sacrificing yourself for everyone else and then wound up alive when you didn’t expect it…. I’ve got some shared live experience there,” he shrugged a little ruefully at her. “If you ever want to talk about it,” the sentence trailed off, the offer hanging in the air. 

Expression softening, Nat pulled him into a hug. “Thank you, Steve.” She murmured, tucking her head neatly under his chin. 

“Don’t ever trade your life again.” He muttered, arms wrapping around her. 

There it was, the caveat. “Steve—” She began, moving to pull away. Out of everyone, she’d never thought she’d have to justify her decision to him. It was her job; it was all their jobs. To put their lives on the line, to fight the battles that others couldn’t. 

And though it was dark, likely wrong on countless psychological levels, the first time Nat had truly felt like an Avenger—the first time she didn’t just feel like she was playing pretend at being the good guy—had been as she pushed off that cliff, freeing her hand from Clint’s. Because people who played at hero didn’t do that, right? 

Steve’s voice brought her out of her spiraling thoughts. “No. Nat, I’ve already lost so many people. My folks, Bucky, Peggy, the Howling Commandos just to time, then Bucky and Peggy again. If I lost you…” His voice was thick, but Nat couldn’t see his face, his arms tightening around her waist, holding her closer. “Natasha, I—” He pulled back then, looking her in the eye. “I love you.” 

The confession had her inhaling shakily and licking her lips. 

Backing away further, Steve released her and held up his hands. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” he ducked his head, avoiding her eyes. “You don’t have to worry about it. I just, I should have told you years ago, when we were on the run together after the Accords. Hell, I should have told you after we exposed Hydra. But I, I didn’t want to ruin it, our friendship. Because it means so much to me, especially now with Buck and Sam gone… I just, I had to tell you.” Steve brought his gaze up to meet hers once more, unwavering, all trace of uncertainty gone. “I had to tell you the truth before the fighting started and it all goes to shit again.” 

“Language, Rogers.” She teased, fighting a smile. 

He huffed, “you know what—” 

But she cut him off with a kiss. And it only took him a second to respond, clutching her closer to him, a hand burying itself in her hair and making a mess of her braid. When they broke for air, Steve stooped a bit to rest his forehead against hers. 

“I, I love you too.” She breathed, her heart twisting at the confession. Despite it being the truth, her entire body screamed at her as the words left her mouth; the old lesson of _‘love is for children’_ rearing its ugly head and digging its claws in. 

The way Steve beamed at her though, kissed her again so sweetly, loosened those claws and drowned out the voices from her ‘mentors’ in the Red Room. Smiling, Nat broke the kiss, intertwined her hand with Steve’s and led him back to her room. 

And while they were both a little too battered and exhausted for anything other than a few more kisses and cuddling as they fell asleep—well, nothing had ever felt so perfect. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Clint found her early the next morning as she was leaving her room, the only reaction he had to Steve slipping out behind her was a raised brow and a smirk. “Got a sec?” And before she could respond, he was heading towards the gym. 

Rolling her eyes, Nat turned and kissed Steve chastely on the lips. “I’ll see you later.” 

He nodded and stole another kiss from her before walking to his own room to shower and change. Nat watched him go for a moment longer than strictly necessary and then made for the gym. Clint was already wrapping his hands when she got there. 

“My ribs can’t take a sparring session right now,” she drawled, coming up behind him. “Your explosive arrow caused some pretty severe bruising.” 

Grimacing, Clint glanced at her over his shoulder. “I’m sorry.” 

Taken aback by his serious tone, Nat sat next to him on the bench, facing the opposite direction. “Okay, what’s going on?” 

“What, what’s going on?” He repeated stunned, “what’s going on is you _died_!” 

Doing her best not to groan, Nat shrugged her shoulders. “And?” 

Clint swung his leg over the bench so that he was straddling it and facing her properly. “And I’m sorry. It—” Her hand shot out and clamped onto the pressure point by his collarbone. Clint yelped and twisted away from her. “What the hell was that for?” He demanded, rubbing the spot and eyeing her. 

“Because you were about to say you should’ve been the one over the cliff. Even without us knowing how it’d end; you would’ve preferred our situations were reversed. But Clint,” she smiled softly at him and took his hand. “You have a family, a wonderful life. You’re a hero, despite what you may have done in the past few years. And if you say my ledger is clean, after nearly two decades worth of horror in the employ of the Red Room, then yours certainly still is after only a few years off the wagon.” 

Shaking his head, Clint squeezed her hand. “I did more than fall off the wagon, Nat.” 

Lifting a brow, Nat dipped her head and brought her gaze back to his. “And I was never on the wagon, not until you brought me on. Clint, we could go round in circles, claiming one of us was more deserving of death than the other because of our dark sides… but I think we’ve both done far more good than bad. It was an impossible choice, but I made it. It’s done. And it somehow miraculously worked out. So, can we both agree that we’re worthy of throwing ourselves off a cliff, while at the same time being worthy of the redemption we’ve earned?” 

He blinked at her a moment. “Damn, Tasha, where did all of that come from? Where’s my doom and gloom assassin?” 

“She hung up her garrotes,” Nat teased. “New and improved Widow at your service.” She mockingly bowed at him. 

Laughing, Clint furrowed his brow. “Is this Captain America’s influence? Did he turn you onto the straight and narrow? I knew he was a bad influence.” 

Nat shoved him lightly, “I was wondering when you’d bring him up. But no, I’ve been turning myself around for a long time. No one gets to claim that victory but me.” 

Face sobering, Clint nodded. “I know. You turned yourself around the second you were given the opportunity and you never looked back. I love ya, Nat, you know that, right?” 

Smiling widely at her partner and best friend, Nat inclined her head. “I do. And I, I love you too.” 

He gaped at her. This was the first time she’d said it back to him so blatantly. Normally, they showed it through actions, or they cursed at one another; ‘you’re a pain in my ass’ and ‘damn you’s’. 

But her brief experience with death hadn’t left Nat entirely unscathed; she’d learned something while she was gone. And that was to not hold back anymore. To let those she cared about know it… and while a part of her still whispered that she’d regret making herself vulnerable in this way, Nat found she could silence that part much more easily now and focus on how warm she felt at these admissions. 

“Natasha Romanoff, look at you.” Clint murmured, eyes tearing up. 

A watery chuckle escaped her, and she shoved him again. “Shut up.” She stood then and moved towards the one punching bag still hanging from the ceiling; the one she’d made Steve promise not to break so she’d always have something to use. “Come on, idiot, I’ll hold the bag for you.” 

Huffing, Clint finished wrapping his hands as he stood. “So, you got some of America’s ass last night… how was it?” He joked, landing a blow on the bag. 

She held the bag steady as he hit and then pushed it into him, knocking Clint off balance. “Don’t.” She warned, though her eyes shone mischievously. 

“I’m just saying I’m happy for you, Nat.” Clint grinned at her and resumed his boxing stance. “It’s about time the two of you stopped dancing around each other. Stopped trying to push the other towards someone else.” He grunted out as he threw several more punches. 

Before Nat could contradict him, state she was much better at hiding her feelings than he was insinuating, Tony’s voice sounded over the loudspeaker. “Avengers, please assemble in the conference room. Thank you.” 

Sighing, Nat released the punching bag. “Come on, then. Don’t want to keep him waiting. He’ll just sic one of his robots on us until we join.” 

Clint unwrapped his hands and tossed the bandages into a hamper. “Don’t think we’re done talking about this,” he told her jogging a bit to catch her at the door. 

Rolling her eyes good-naturedly, Nat kept walking. “We have more important matters to discuss. And whatever is happening between Steve and I, well, I’d like to keep it as confidential as possible for now. We need to figure it out without the whole team weighing in on it.” 

“Understood,” Clint replied, uncharacteristically mature. But perhaps it was just him focusing in on how to bring Laura and the kids back, their mission taking precedence once more. 

Their gathering in the conference room turned into a brainstorming session. One that went on for hours; they kept going back and forth throwing out plans and only for someone else to tear it down. 

Out of patience, Rocket ran his paws over his face and pulled at the skin under his eyes. “Why don’t we just go through with past-Nebula’s plan? Bring that sack of shit Thanos to the future and kick his ass.” He shouted over them, standing on the table to better get their attention. 

“And why would we do that?” Scott asked, looking alarmed. “He’s safely in the past, why bring him here?” 

Thor drummed his fingers on his stomach, while the other hand rested on Stormbreaker—he’d taken to carrying the weapon around again like he had his hammer; it was heartening to see some of the old Thor peeking through. “No, Rabbit has a point. We bring Thanos here, we lay a trap. He’s expecting to come, but he’s not expecting us to be ready for him. We’d have the upper hand.” 

Tony spun a bit in his chair, “until he gets ahold of even one of the stones. Then we’re screwed. Again.” And his eyes were focused on something none of them could see, likely the events from Titan. 

“Not, not necessarily.” Bruce murmured, cleaning his glasses and putting them back on. “We could remake the gauntlet, bring everyone back and return the stones all before summoning Thanos here.” 

Looking up from her notes, Nat smiled. “And we can take as long as we want. Figuring it all out, rallying our troops, laying traps. We have a time machine, Thanos will never know how much time has passed between when his Nebula came here and when we actually summon him. It could be months before we’re ready but for Thanos it’d be a matter of minutes.” 

Rhodey whistled in disbelief and threw up his hands. “Are we really doing this? Are we really going to bring Thanos here?” They all exchanged looks; wary but excited. It would be war, one they may not all survive. But it was their only hope. 

Steve stood and braced his hands on the table. “Let’s get ready for the purple bastard.”


	5. Chapter 5

Getting ready was easier said then done. 

When the third attempt to place all the stones into their homemade gauntlet imploded… again… Nat insisted on calling for help. Stark, Banner and Rocket were reluctant, claiming it was dangerous to let anyone else handle the stones or work with them. The power was alluring, and word could get out that they had them and draw trouble. 

Nat scoffed and waved some of the remaining smoke out of her face. “We don’t need to worry about these guys.” She assured them, pushing off the doorframe and heading back to the conference room to make a call. 

Help arrived later that night. 

Okoye strode off the Wakandan aircraft with Shuri on her heels. The expression on the general’s face told Nat the woman had held back on the phone and was waiting to confront her in person. 

“Where is it?” Shuri asked, and Nat pointed her towards the lab where the mad scientists were still holed up. Nodding, the young woman disappeared into the compound. 

Waiting a beat, Okoye turned on Nat. “And why did you not invite us earlier? To create this time machine? Or even to go and retrieve the stones?” She demanded, as they followed Shuri, stopping outside of the lab to watch the group through the glass. 

Before she could respond, Scott exited the lab, eyes wide. “I’d like to know the same! She’s talking circles around Bruce and Tony, going on about stuff concerning quantum physics that even Hope and Hank might not have known. At least, I _think_ it’s quantum physics she’s talking about.” 

“Scott,” Nat warned, arching a brow. 

He shook his head though. “I turned into a baby! **A baby!** And an old man. It was the most uncomfortable experience of my life. And you guys might not have been able to fix it.” Scott glanced through the doors where the others were now staring at Shuri in awe. “Why weren’t they invited?” 

Okoye looked at Nat expectantly. “My thoughts exactly.” 

Shooting a glare at Scott, who had the good sense to slink away, Nat turned to Okoye, grimacing in apology and raising her hands. “Wakanda needed its queen and general. We couldn’t ask you to risk the ruler of your country and one of its top advisors. We had **no** idea if this crazy scheme would work. It was beyond dangerous and if one of us didn’t make it…” She averted her eyes so Okoye couldn’t read anything in her expression—the general one of the few who could see past her mask. “If one of us didn’t make it the world would keep going, but it would be more devastating if one of you didn’t. Wakanda needs you both.” 

The general cocked her head and gave an appraising look. “Well played.” She conceded, clearly still not happy about being left out until now but understanding the reason. “You could still have told us… told _me_ about your plans. We’ve worked together for five years, Natasha. One would think that earned a little trust.” 

A sigh escaped her, and Nat led Okoye to the kitchen for a drink. “It wasn’t about trust, Okoye. It was about not giving too many people hope prematurely.” She murmured, getting a few glasses, vodka and some mixers out and prepping drinks. 

Scoffing, Okoye took the drink she held out. “Hope is what we needed…” she took a sip, “what **I** needed. With T’Challa and Ramonda gone…” A muscle in her cheek twitched, revealing the otherwise hidden stress and grief. 

“We’ll have them back soon,” Nat breathed, chest tightening at a thought she still couldn’t shake. 

The thought that it might not work. Yes, they’d somehow gotten away with time travel and collected all the stones, but reversing what Thanos had done? That was more magic than science, and Nat wasn’t as sure about that as she had been going after the stones. But it _had_ to work, had to, because just like Steve had said when they started this whole thing, she wasn’t sure what they’d do it if didn’t. 

To hide her anxiety, she took a drink and changed the conversation. “While the super geniuses play, we could use your help with something as well.” Okoye inclined her head and hummed in acknowledgement. “There was a hiccup,” Nat murmured, looking into her drink. “In retrieving the stones.” 

Warily setting her cup down, Okoye sighed. “Of course, there was. What happened?” 

She went on to explain Nebula’s capture, Thanos’ new plan and why they could no longer return the stones to their original timelines without wiping out the universe. 

When Nat finished, Okoye picked her drink back up and drained it. “That is more than a hiccup, Natasha.” She exclaimed, pacing away from the counter they’d been leaning on. “That means war.” 

Mouth opening and then closing, Nat nodded. “Yes, how did you—” 

Okoye cut her off. “Realize you were planning on bringing past Thanos here? What other option do we have? What other option than to bring him and his army to the future, here?” She ran a hand over her head. “This is why you need my help. Rogers may be a captain, and Rhodes a lieutenant, but neither one of them has coordinated war efforts on the scale you are imagining. You need my help marshalling the defenses for when Thanos comes.” 

“Yes.” Nat murmured, standing up straighter and looking her friend in the eye. “I know Wakanda suffered losses, more than most because of those who fell in the first fight in addition to the snap…. But we _need_ your help.” 

Returning to the counter and pouring herself another drink, Okoye stood silently for a moment; contemplating the situation they were suddenly in. “Twelve hours ago, Shuri and I were worried about crops. Nothing grows the same since Thanos’ snap, and despite our technology we cannot yield the same amount of food we once did. Now…” She huffed in disbelief and took a drink. “Now, Shuri is in there,” she gestured in the general direction of the lab, “building the same gauntlet that stole her brother and mother’s lives in hopes to restore them and the rest of the living beings Thanos wiped out. And you want me to help lead the charge against the monster and his army. My Dora are sorely depleted, Natasha.” 

Nat hoisted herself onto the counter and tucked a leg underneath her. “I know. But if this works, we’ll bring them back.” 

“Not all,” Okoye countered, leaning a hip against the counter once more. “I lost many sisters in the fight against Thanos’ army, the border tribe lost many as well, as did M’Baku’s people. Our fighters were killed or dusted, Natasha, it is only because the rest of the world was reeling from similar losses that no one saw to take advantage and overrun Wakanda for our Vibranium.” 

Scooting closer, Nat bit her lip. “What if we brought them all back?” 

Eyes narrowing, Okoye frowned. “How?” 

“The stones are powerful, powerful enough to wipe out 50% of living things in the universe; all life, if Thanos is to be believed. Why couldn’t they be powerful enough to reverse what happened five years ago? Restore everyone we lost that day? All those people who died on crashing planes, in car accidents, who’s doctor disappeared while they were open on the operating table…. We could bring them back too, including your people who fell in battle against Thanos.” 

Okoye shook her head and stepped back, “don’t give me hope like this, Natasha. It is one thing to believe we might have back those who were dusted, but everyone else as well?” 

Setting down her drink, Nat leveraged herself off the counter. “I can’t make any promises. But it’s a possibility I don’t think the super geniuses have considered.” 

“Alright. I’m in.” Okoye stated, nodding her head once. “How long do we have to plan?” 

A smile spread across Nat’s face. “As long as we need. We have a time machine, Thanos will never know how long it took past-Nebula to fulfill her mission.” 

Relief washed over Okoye’s features. “Thank Bast. I was worried you might say a few days; which still would have been more notice than the last time you brought war to my doorstep.” Before Nat could respond, Okoye continued. “If that is the case, we will convene tomorrow morning with the others. I need a few hours to strategize alone before working with a group for something of this scale.” 

Nodding, Nat led the way to the sleeping quarters. “War meeting at 9:00am sharp, I’ll spread the word.” She indicated to an empty room for the general to use and left, going to find Steve. 

He was in her room. 

Looking up from his book, Steve moved to leverage himself up from where he’d been laying on her bed. “How’d it go?” 

Nat waved a hand to keep him in place. “Good. I think.” She sighed and changed into comfier clothes and climbed onto the bed with him. “Shuri is already sprinting circles around our guys and Okoye agreed to help coordinate our fight when we eventually bring Thanos here.” 

Setting his book aside, Steve rolled onto his back and pulled Nat into his chest, an arm wrapping around her as his other hand trailed along the arm she slung over his abdomen. “Sounds like it went better than good,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “What makes you unsure?” 

Unaccustomed to such casual intimacy with someone other than a member of the Barton family, Nat snuggled closer to Steve, desperate to soak up the comfort while it was there. “I suggested we could bring everyone back.” 

Steve craned his head a little to look at her, “that’s not untrue.” 

“No, I mean, I suggested we could bring back everyone lost that day. Even those not lost to the snap.” She clarified, not quite meeting his eyes. “And I’m not sure if we can make good on that. I want to. The stones are powerful, likely powerful enough to reverse the damage… but we don’t really know.” 

Holding her a little tighter, Steve sighed. “It can’t hurt to hope. That got us this far, didn’t it?” 

A snort escaped her. “That and sheer dumb luck.” 

He laughed with her, the sound moving through his chest and Nat smiled as the sensation rumbled through her as well. “True. Maybe it’ll get us a little further. That and some planning. We have more time, we’re better prepared. Thanos doesn’t stand a chance against the Avengers with a plan.” 

Smiling, Nat propped herself up a bit to kiss him. Perhaps this would work out after all. 

~~~~~~~~ 

The War Meeting consisted for everyone not working on the gauntlet; Nat, Steve, Clint, Thor, Rhodey, Scott, Nebula and Okoye. They’d tried to contact Carol, but she wasn’t always the easiest to get ahold of, not when she was patrolling the entire galaxy. So, the eight of them sat around a table in one of the conference rooms; well, seven of them. Past-Nebula was perched on one of the counters lining the wall—she wasn’t quite comfortable enough yet to join them at the table, still gaining her bearings and realizing who she’d become. 

“First order of business,” Okoye started, placing a pad of paper down in front of her. “Is it possible to bring **only** Thanos through the portal? No army.” 

Nebula spoke up, to everyone's surprise, though she didn’t quite meet their eyes. “We cannot leave his army without a leader. It would create a power vacuum.” She glanced up at them from where she was fiddling with a component in her forearm. “A vacuum Ronan will only be too happy to fill. Gamora… my Gamora, and her band of outlaws did not defeat him yet. He knows of the stones, can wield one from what the rodent told me. We cannot allow him to pursue the stones with my fath—, with Thanos’ army at his back. Even if Ronan decided to abandon the hunt for the stones, he will still have charge of a ruthless army, and the destruction he will wrought is untold.” 

A murmur of agreement went up among the group. 

Sighing, Okoye crossed off an item at the top of her paper. “Worth a shot,” she muttered, almost to herself. “Alright then, next order of business. We need to pick a location to confront them. It _will not_ be in Wakanda.” She looked at each of them in turn, brows raised in challenge. 

No one contradicted her. And soon discussions began in earnest. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

The gauntlet was done within two weeks; Shuri speeding up the process exponentially. And once the device was done, then arguments began on how best to use it. 

“We have to be smart. We can’t just wish everyone back without parameters.” Nat remarked, sitting in the kitchen counter eating a bowl of ramen while she watched Tony swipe his tablet clean of plans once more. 

Thor looked at her, brow furrowed. “What do you mean? We merely reverse Thanos’ crusade.” 

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Nat swallowed another bite. “We don’t know where these people are going to reappear. Will it be from where they disappeared? The kid is on another planet entirely,” she remarked, looking at Stark. “How many were on planes? Will they reappear midair, fall to their deaths? How many people got out of their cars or died in one. Will they reappear in the middle of the street during rush hour and get hit? No, we **have** to be smart.” 

They all sat silently for a little while, thinking of how to approach the problem. 

“We, we could just have them reappear here.” Rhodey gestured to the large expanse of land surrounding the base. 

A scoff escaped the young queen. “Half the universe?” Shuri asked, shaking her head. “Even if there were space, how would we know our atmosphere is compatible with all these life forms? We could be killing as many as we save. No, this isn’t something that can be coordinated on such a large scale. You’ll just have to think very hard that each being appears somewhere safe within their own planet.” 

Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, Steve hopped up onto the counter next to her. “Shuri’s right.” The girl huffed and muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like ‘I’m always right’. “We can’t plan this part to perfection. It just has to be done.” 

Tony dropped his tablet and shoved away from the table. “Just to be clear, we aren’t undoing the past five years. We’re just bringing everyone who was lost on _that_ particular day, the day we lost to Thanos, back. Whether they died in battle, in the dusting, or in the aftermath. That is the **only** day we are changing.” 

“Morgan isn’t going anywhere, Tony.” Bruce placed a gentle hand on Stark’s shoulder. “I’ll make sure of that.” 

Nodding jerkily, Tony shrugged Bruce off. “Then let’s do it. Why wait any longer?” Anxious energy filled the room, but no one contradicted him. Spearing his hands through his hair, Tony marched out of the room and came back, moments later, with the gauntlet. “Just undo—” 

Carefully taking the gauntlet, Bruce cut him off. “I know, Tony. I’ve got this.” Though Bruce sounded confident enough, Nat could see the tension in his brow, how rigidly he was holding himself. They didn’t really know if this would work, it might kill him, and yet… it was their only chance. 

Steve’s hand landed on her knee and squeezed, though his eyes remained on Bruce. “It’ll work.” He murmured, and Nat would have thought he was just reassuring himself if she hadn’t caught him glancing at her quickly before refocusing on Bruce. 

Exhaling slowly, Bruce lifted the gauntlet to put it on. 

“Starting without me?” A voice sounded behind them, causing them all to jump. Carol smirked at their reaction and strode into the room. 

Chuckling, Nat put down her bowl and jumped off the counter. “When did you get into the atmosphere?” She asked, happily hugging the blonde. “Rocket, I thought you said the compound’s sensors should be picking up entries from space now.” 

Before Rocket could respond, Carol cut in. “Guess I move too fast for your fancy machines.” She arched a brow and hugged Okoye in greeting as well. “Anyway, is anyone going to answer my question? You were going to start without me?” 

“Well, you’re not easy to get ahold of, didn’t know if you got our message.” Rocket grumbled, fiddling with some device in his hands, clearly frustrated Carol had beaten his defense system. 

Ignoring him, Carol finished hugging Rhodey hello and came to a stop in front of Bruce. “Hey big guy,” she intoned, “give that here, we all know who _the strongest avenger_ really is.” A cocky grin was on her face as she held out a hand for the gauntlet. 

Chuckling and shaking his head, Bruce handed the thing over. “You have no idea how close I was to pissing myself at the idea of putting that thing on.” 

“Hold on there, space ranger,” Tony stopped Carol, a hand on the gauntlet. “We have a plan. You can’t just go snapping your fingers without—” 

Carol placed her free hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I know.” She interrupted him gently, her earlier bravado replaced with a serious tone. “I lost a lot of people too, Tony. I’m bringing them back, and I’m keeping your daughter safe. I got your back. You trusted me once before, to bring you back to Earth. Trust me again.” 

With difficulty, Tony nodded and removed his hand, allowing Carol to examine the thing. 

“Alright gang,” she slipped it on with ease, the only sign it affected her was a brief flash of light in her eyes. “See you on the other side.” 

Nat reached over and gripped Clint's hand as she pressed against Steve’s leg where he was still sitting on the counter. Her breath caught painfully in her chest as it she watched Carol snap her fingers effortlessly. A moment passed, and then…. 

Clint’s phone started to ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know, technically, Shuri got dusted. But given that was a stupid ass decision and one that happened off-screen, I’m choosing to ignore it.
> 
> And because I needed the reversal to happen better. Seriously, if they just popped up where they last were it would have been catastrophic on so many levels. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I just had this mental image of if Okoye did go on the retrieval mission and W’Kabi is there because they’re short bodies and the two of them end up on Vormir. She would have punted his ass right over that edge, no hesitation. “Would you kill me, my love? “For the universe? Without question.” Sorry, it made me laugh and I wanted to share. Thanks for indulging me.


End file.
